Daring Do's Adventures
by danparker
Summary: A set of stories centering around Daring Do and her adventures in the jungle.
1. Daring Do's First Start

Daring Do's First Start

There lived a strong willed Pegasus pony. She is considered brave and strong. Her name is Daring Do. "Right," Daring Do said when she emerged out of a crevice, "This is where my adventures begin."

She has just arrived in an uninhabitable place in Equestria, a thick, misty jungle, far south of many towns and cities of the land. Daring Do managed to jump over the thick bushes that were in her way.

"That takes care of that," Daring Do thought to herself. She continued on through the jungle. She had always wanted to explore this part of Equestria ever since she was a little filly. "Yep," Daring Do thought to herself, "This is my destiny. I've chosen this path."

Soon enough, Daring Do came across a cave in the jungle. "Hmm," Daring Do thought to herself, "This looks interesting." Daring Do decided to venture into the dark cave. But then, she immediately ran into trouble.

A large vine grabbed Daring Do and pulled her inside. "What is going on?" Daring Do thought to herself, "Wait a minute!" She saw what is happening. "Oh no!" Daring Do exclaimed, "A trap! And a predator!"

Suddenly, a large flower emerged out of the ground. A large, carnivorous flower to be precise. "Oh flowers!" Daring Do cried. She struggled to break free from the vine, but no luck.

The vine pulled her closer to the flower. Then Daring Do had an idea. "Right," she thought. She decided to let the vine pull her closer to the flower. When it was in the flowers gaping jaw, the moment the vine let go, Daring Do escaped by flying away really quick. The flower ended up chomping on nothing as a result.

"You've lost your dinner!" Daring Do said while still flying. The flower had its vines charge at Daring Do. Luckily, Daring Do missed every single one of them. "You're too slow!" Daring Do taunted. The flower continued to attack Daring Do, but failed.

The vines ended up destroying most of the interiors of the cave, causing the whole cave to collapse. "Time to go," Daring Do said at last and she flew out of the cave.

The flower tried to send its vines at Daring Do, but they and itself got crushed by the falling rocks, caused by the now collapsing cave.

Fortunately, Daring Do managed to escape. "That takes care of that," she said triumphantly. However, a large rock had fallen from the ceiling of the opening, right on top of her.

"Oh no!" Daring Do cried and she tried to get out of the way, but not fast enough. But the rock ended up smashing Daring Do's right wing. "Argh!" Daring Do cried, "My wing!" Her wing was in a terrible condition.

Daring to managed to get the rock off of it, but the damage was done. "Looks like I'm not flying for a few days," Daring Do thought to herself. However, she managed to bandage her broken wing and she was able to walk out of the cave.

"Right," Daring Do thought, "This is only the beginning." Daring Do left for another part of the jungle. This was the beginning of Daring Do's adventures. "That is my first journey," Daring Do said.

She continued on, even if her right wing is crippled for the moment. But Daring Do was determined to continue on with her adventures in this hostile place in Equestria.


	2. Enemy

Enemy

Some time later, Daring Do was out of the trap cave and was on her way again, even if her right wing is crippled. "I must carry on," Daring Do though as she walked through the jungle. She wasn't going to let a broken wing stop her from traveling through this jungle.

Soon enough, Daring Do arrived at a certain place in the jungle. It looked like a ruins of a forgotten city. "What on Equestria?" Daring Do thought to herself, "What is this place?"

She looked at her current surroundings. "I bet some ponies once lived here a long time ago," Daring Do thought to herself when suddenly, she was interrupted.

"Grrr!" a voice growled. "What's that?!" Daring Do exclaimed, "It doesn't sound good at all!" She prepared for what was coming towards her.

A large dog-monkey like creature emerged from behind the trees. Daring Do could see that this creature has a hand at the end of its tail. The big creature stared down at Daring Do.

"Who are you to trespass onto my land?!" the big creature demanded. "I was just traveling," Daring Do answered, "It's no business to you." She wasn't scared of this big creature at all.

"Well, this is my business!" the big creature yelled. "What are you?" Daring Do asked in a demanding tone of voice. "I am Ahuizotl!" the large creature answered, "And you have invade my territory!" "So," Daring Do said, "Ahuizotl. A pleasure to meet you."

"Silence!" the large creature, named Ahuizotl, shouted, "You've walked into my territory without my permission! For that, you will pay with your life!" "Try me," Daring Do said. "Very well," Ahuizotl said, "I challenge you!"

"Oh pony!" Daring Do exclaimed. Ahuizotl threw a punch at Daring Do, but she missed it. "This is going to be though," Daring Do said, "With my broken wing." But was determined to keep herself from being murdered by this big, scary creature named Ahuizotl.

"More throws!" Ahuizotl shouted, running towards Daring to. Still, Daring Do got out of the way. "What's the matter?" Ahuizotl asked in a taunting tone of voice, "Can't fly away? I thought Pegasus ponies can fly! You're a lousy pony!"

"Ok!" Daring Do thought, "Is this guy going to keep taunting me? I won't have it!" This time, Daring Do jumped onto Ahuizotl's face and kicked him. "Ow!" Ahuizotl cried as Daring Do jumped off. "How's that for lousy?" Daring Do asked.

"This is impossible!" Ahuizotl said. "Nothing is impossible if you can do it," Daring Do said. "Shut your mouth, fool!" Ahuizotl said, "I am going to kill you!" "Oh!" Daring Do replied. But then, she saw an unstable platform, supported by pillars.

"I have an idea," Daring Do thought. She then got in front of a pillar of the unstable structure. "Come and get me, you smelly ape!" Daring Do called out to Ahuizotl. "You will pay for insulting me!" Ahuizotl shouted and he charged towards Daring Do.

"Bye!" Daring Do said. Ahuizotl got closer and closer. Daring Do jumped out of the way at the last minute and Ahuizotl ended up plowing through the pillar, completely destroying it and the whole platform on top collapsed onto him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ahuizotl cried, being buried under the falling platform. "There you go!" Daring Do said watched the whole thing. She then walked away.

At that moment, Ahuizotl emerged from the ruins of the structure. "I will come up with a plan to destroy you!" Ahuizotl shouted at Daring Do, "Just you wait!"

But by then, Daring Do was on her way again. "This is going to be good," Daring Do thought to herself as she continued her journey.


	3. Looking Back And Action Forever

Looking Back And Action Forever

After an encounter with Ahuizotl, Daring Do had gotten herself to a safe location. "Man," Daring Do said, "That is one mad ape." Her wing is still broken, so she couldn't do much at the moment. "At least, I'm safe for now," Daring Do said.

She then looked around at the dangerous jungle that she is now in. "This reminds me," Daring Do, "Of a story. That I've read a long time ago." Daring Do looked back to those days.

A long time ago, when Daring Do was still a little filly, she was interested in the dangers of the outsides of the town she lived in. She may be too young at the time to go to those places, but they've captured her interest.

This was because she liked to read comic books about an earth pony who likes to go into dangerous territories and have adventures. His name is Action Forever.

"Action Forever," Daring Do said, looking back to her childhood days, "What a amazing pony he was!" Daring Do then looked back to a time when she read a specific story.

This one story is when Action Forever got himself surrounded by poisonous cobras. "Luckily," Daring Do said, "He knew how to get around the cobras!" She was right.

She remember reading the scenes where Action Forever got away from the deadly cobras and continued on exploring the area that he was in.

"I remember Action Forever's signature phrase," Daring Do said, "He would say, "Action is now!" Yep, I like that phrase. Since then, I wanted to go on adventures. Now I am!"

So whenever Daring Do looks back to those days of her youth, she is always happy for the memories. "Yep," Daring Do said, "Those were the days. What an interesting experience.

Then Daring Do heard a maniacal laugh in the distance. "Ahuizotl!" Daring Do said, knowing who it was. "Treasure!" Ahuizotl shouted in the distance. Daring Do immediately decided to set out on an adventure.


	4. A Decision

A Decision

As so it is told, Daring Do went to get the treasure known as the Sapphire Stone, escaped the lava temple that it was in and had it stolen by the enemy named Ahuizotl, whom trapped her in a sand/cobra trap.

After Daring Do escaped, she then got the Sapphire Stone back from Ahuizotl. After that adventure, and of course Daring Do getting away, she was near the edge of the hostile jungle with the Sapphire Stone in her possession.

"That was one close call," Daring Do said, exhausted, but triumphant, "Got to be more careful next time. Who knows what will happen if this ends up in the wrong hands?"

What Daring Do will do with the Sapphire Stone that she has right now, she has no idea what to do with it now. "Hmm," Daring Do thought, "Maybe."

Daring Do then prepared to walk back into the harsh jungle after waiting for a minute or two, only to stop and think about what she has been through for the first time she's been here.

"I wonder," Daring Do thought. She then sat down to think about it for a moment.

"After getting nearly eaten by a pony-eating plant," Daring Do said, "And after having a run in with a mad ape-dog beast, that was one heck of an adventure!"

And then, Daring Do remembered her childhood icon, Action Forever and the comic books about him. That's when Daring Do came up with an idea. "I'll publish a book series about my adventures!" Daring Do said, "Yes! I'll share my stories with Equestria!"

With that said Daring Do decided to leave the harsh jungle to go back to her home where she will be writing a series of books. She will come back later to have more adventures. Also, at the same time, she'll give her wing a chance to heal itself.

First, Daring Do had donated the Sapphire Stone to the museum of ancient artifacts in a city nearby. After that, she used the reward money to buy herself a lot of paper.

"All right," Daring Do said, "Now it's time to publish my stories into the unknown!" Immediately, she set to work writing the first story that she had to tell about her first adventure in the jungle.


	5. Story Writing

Story Writing

So Daring Do has begun to write her story about her adventures in the hostile jungle south of Equestria. "All right," Daring Do said, "You know what they always say, to write a good story, you need to have a story in the first place. And heck, I got one story! Or in this case, a lot of them!"

She had already delivered the Sapphire Stone to a museum at a local city and she has used the money to buy herself writing equipment, including paper and of course, a typewriter. "I've heard that they use something more advanced than these things," Daring Do said to herself, "In another world. But never mind about that. Let's begin!"

So she began writing her story. "Daring Do," she began, "Had entered the entrance to the harsh jungle south of Equestria. Good start for it." She went on writing her story about her beginning and almost how she nearly got eaten.

"All right," Daring Do said as she went on typing like there's no next hour, "As Daring Do trekked through the tropical jungle, the wet heat zapped her energy, and slowed her every step. Well, that's a good way to put it, I think. My broken wing sure made it difficult." She then continued to write her story.

"I was chased by hostile big cats in the jungle," Daring Do continued, "Including a little kitten? Yeah, I'll go with that." She continued on writing on how she was chased by the predators, how she entered the forbidden temple, where she found the Sapphire Stone, took it, and got out of the temple which was filling up with boiling hot lava.

"Wait a minute," Daring Do said, "Are rats not predators? Well, none of those rat tiles set of the traps anyway. So, I guess it doesn't matter now." She then went on writing on how she ran into the enemy named Ahuizotl again, how he stole the Sapphire Stone from her and on how he trapped her in a sand filled, sharp spike sided, cobras and spider infested trap.

"Luckily," Daring Do thought, "I got out of that hellhole. And I got out to safety." She continued on writing her story.

It was way past the time when Princess Celestia had lowered the sun and raised the moon when Daring Do finished her story.

"After retrieving the Sapphire Stone from the evil Ahuizotl," Daring Do said, "Daring Do got away from the ruins in the jungle and returned safely to the entrance. Oh, and Ahuizotl cried like a baby The End." Daring Do then yawned.

"Oh my pony feathers," Daring Do said, realizing the time, "I should get to bed." So she immediately got into bed, without changing her clothes, and fell fast asleep. "I should do a better job on watching the time," Daring Do said to herself before falling asleep.

The next day, Daring Do woke up way past the usual breakfast time. "That was refreshing," Daring Do said when she woke up, "Oh yeah! I should get my story published!" So Daring Do got her story together and left home.


	6. Getting The Book Published

Getting The Book Published

Soon enough Daring Do arrived at a book publishing company in a nearby town. "Hello," the receptionist said as soon as she saw Daring Do approaching her, "What can I do for you?" "Well," Daring Do said, "I've got a story to publish. Here are the stories that I have written." Daring Do then presented the receptionist the big pile of papers.

"Hmm," the receptionist pondered, "All right, I'll have these arranged for you. And here are some papers that I want you to sign in order for you to get your publishing license." "Ok, Daring Do said as she received her papers.

The receptionist then looked at the pile of papers. "Hmm," she thought, "Wow, she's been really busy. She's been writing like there's no tomorrow. I think we've found a success!"

She then took the pile of papers to a small office while Daring Do started to sign the papers that she received. "This should be easy as pie," Daring Do said, "And a piece of cake."

So, after about two hours, the owner of the book publishing company approached Daring Do. "Well," he said, "So you're Daring Do." "Uh, yes," Daring Do replied. "Well," the owner smiled, "You got one heck of a story. And I'm glad that you experienced it for real. Amazing for you."

"Thank you," Daring Do said. "Very well," the owner said, "We'll have your book published right away." "Ok," Daring Do as the owner looked at all the papers that she signed. "I really do mean what I said," the owner said, looking at the papers, "And you've got yourself a publishing license! You're all set to go!"

"Thank you," Daring Do said. "Now, uh, you could work on a cover art?" the owner asked, "And a title of your book?" "Sure thing," Daring Do answered. So that's what Daring Do had done. She had already come up with what the cover should be like.

She had already hired an illustrator to help with her book illustrations. With his help, the book now looked colorful.

"Hopefully," Daring Do thought to herself, "I won't be seeing anything that resembles green caterpillars with red stripes. Or something like that." But she said that to herself and the illustrator that she'd hired did a fantastic job with her book.

So after a few days, Daring Do's first book, which she titled "Daring Do and the quest for the Sapphire Stone", and she published it under a pseudo name, A. K. Yearling, was published, the book was an instant success. Oh, and the illustrator of the book had been given credited for his work, too.

Many ponies all over Equestria loved the book so much. Daring Do felt proud of herself.

"Thank you, Daring Do," the owner of the book publishing company said, "You're a real gem yourself. We've hadn't had a successful book like that for about 9 years now." "You're welcome," Daring Do said, "I'm thankful for you." "Well," the owner said, "You should be thankful for yourself." "Ok," Daring Do said.

It was about two months later when Daring Do had decided to return to the jungle. "I wonder what will happen next?" Daring Do thought to herself.

As Daring Do entered the jungle once again, she heard the echoes of Ahuizotl evil laugh and growling.


	7. Round Three

Round Three

When Daring Do returned to the jungles south of Equestria, she had a taste for adventure and danger. "All right," Daring Do said as she walked into the jungle, "I'm back and ready for action!"

At the same time, the giant enemy, Ahuizotl sat on his throne, thinking about Daring Do. "Daring Do," he growled while petting his little kitty, "First, that winged pony ruined my ruins! Then she stole my sapphire stone and made a fool out of me! What the humiliation! So, I am going to show that overgrown pigeon no mercy! Just wait!"

He continued to snarl when he felt something in the air. "Daring Do," he growled, "I sense that you have returned to my jungle! This is going to be a ball! I promise you!" Ahuizotl released his kitty, got up and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Daring Do continued to walk through the jungle. "If there is any danger," she said to herself, "I can take it on!"

Half an hour had passed and that's when Daring Do ended up at a rocky edge in the jungle. That's when Daring Do heard a loud stomping sound. "I know who it is!" Daring Do shouted. That is when a familiar figure emerged out from behind the trees.

"You, Ahuizotl!" Daring Do said, "I see that you've decided to face me." "You're back, Daring Do!" Ahuizotl said, "You've made a fool out of me the last time! Well, now I'm going to beat you up! I'm bigger than you, you know!" "Yes!" Daring Do said, "I know that. I'm not blind like you are!"

This made Ahuizotl very angry. "How dare you insult me!" Ahuizotl yelled, "I'll teach you a lesson!" "Try your worst, rancid breath!" "CHARGE!" Ahuizotl screamed, charging towards Daring Do, but at the last minutes, Daring Do jumped out of the way.

"Glad that my wing had recovered before I've decided to come back!" Daring Do said, "You've got to try better than that, tri-hands! Which I thought it made you superior!" "What?!" Ahuizotl exclaimed, "How dare you! I'll hurt you!"

Ahuizotl continued to try and swat Daring Do in midair, with sticks and rocks, but to no avail. "Come on, slowpoke!" Daring Do said, "There is something new about me. But You're in a bad mood to learn about it!" "Oh, really?" Ahuizotl said, "Well, how about this!"

He then picked up a rock and threw it a large pile of rocks, thus causing an avalanche. "Oh boy," Daring Do said, watching the rockslide crashing down towards her.

"Let's swing!" Ahuizotl said, "Get ready! I'm about to rock your world!" "Oh boy!" Daring Do exclaimed as she managed to dodge all the crashing rocks at the last moment. "Have some rocks!" Ahuizotl said as he sent another rockslide crashing towards Daring Do.

"Try better than that, monkey brain!" Daring Do said as she dodged the rockslide. "Well!" Ahuizotl said, "I'm impressed! Not really!"

He then looked up and realized something was wrong. "Oh, crab meat," Ahuizotl groaned as the rockslide crashed into him and buried him alive. "Well," Daring Do said, "Looks like you're buried now! Good luck trying to get out of this mess!"

After the rockslide had settled, Daring Do flew off, searching for more adventures. That's when Ahuizotl emerged out of the rock pile, battered, but unhurt. "You will pay for this!" he shouted. "Now to get back to business!" Daring Do said and she flew off.


	8. Carnivorous Plants Attack

Carnivorous Plants Attack

Deep in the jungles, Daring Do had managed to escape Ahuizotl's vengeance. "Glad that idiot has been buried alive," she said, "For now, at least. Ok, I need to get focused here."

So, Daring Do explored her current location. "Now to think about this," she said, sitting down on a log.

For a few minutes, Daring Do Sat down and rest. "Now what is my next choice?" Daring Do asked herself, "More treasure hunting? Exploring? Fighting more monsters? A good write must have a good story. That's a fact. Well, fighting Ahuizotl was part of it. Maybe I'll figure it out more soon enough. Time to go."

And so Daring Do prepared leave when a large vine grabbed onto Daring Do's left back leg. "What the?" Daring Do exclaimed. She looked back and saw the vine roped around her leg. She could also see what is holding her in place.

"Oh, not this again," Daring Do groaned as she saw a large plant with huge jaws was using the vine to pull her inside. "Uh oh," Daring Do thought, "This must mean that it's lunch time." The plant pulled Daring Do in a little bit more. "Ok," Daring Do said confidently, "Sorry, Mr. Plant, but lunch time is canceled!"

And she yanked the vine out of the plants mouth. The plant didn't react at all as Daring Do flew up to a cliff next to a big boulder.

"Take this instead!" Daring Do said as she kicked the boulder, sending it crashing into the carnivorous plant. "I like my vegetables smashed!" Daring Do said jokingly.

Daring Do prepared to go, but wasn't out of the woods just yet, or in this case, a forest of giant carnivorous plans. All of the plants snarled at Daring Do, hoping to get an extra meal out of her. "Oh plantey," Daring Do said, "More hungry plants." All of the plants then started shooting out their vines at Daring Do.

"Well, I'm not on your menu!" Daring Do said as she dodged all the vines. But just as she was about to leave, she saw a small tapir, it was roped in vines. "That poor little creature must have wandered into their trap," Daring Do thought, "And now, those plants are going to consume it."

Daring Do then looked at the sad looking creature. "I have an idea!" Daring Do said triumphantly. She flew all over the place above the carnivorous plants. They all responded by shooting out their vines at the same time.

"I know how this works," Daring Do said as she continued to fly all over the place and in no time, Daring Do had all of the carnivorous plants vines tied up in one big knot. "That ends it," Daring Do said, "You can't tie a simple knot, you mutated bullies!"

Daring Do then rescued the tapir, freeing it from its vine prison and took it to safety. "There you go," Daring Do said to the tapir, releasing it close to a river. The tapir looked back at Daring Do with a smile. "Well, I wish you good luck on your dream making!" Daring Do said to the tapir as she left for more adventures.


	9. Daring Do And The Thieves

Daring Do And The Thieves

So Daring Do had managed to get away from the carnivorous plant attacks and saved a tapir as well. "All right," Daring Do said as she flew to another place in the jungle, "Let's see what's next."

That was when something caught her eye. "What the heck?" Daring Do thought to herself. She decided to fly down to see what it was. "A temple?" Daring Do thought, "Oh yeah. It must be another temple in the jungles."

When Daring Do landed, she decided to explore the insides of the temple. She lit a torch and walked inside. "Wow," Daring Do said as she walked through the hallways, "This is one unique place. Well, it's not a ruin." She is right.

This temple is still intact. "The columns looks stable enough," Daring Do thought, "And there are barely any cracks in the walls." As Daring Do continued to explore the temple, she heard something.

"What was that?" she asked. She knew that it was the sound of multiple ponies walking around. Daring Do looked all around, but she found no pony with her. "Man," Daring Do thought as she continued on, "Next time, I am going to write a ghost story."

In a few minutes, however, Daring Do came across a door. "What the?" she thought. Daring Do decided to open the door to see what is inside.

She tried to open the door herself. "Drat!" Daring Do exclaimed, "Jammed shut!" So she decided to get a large stick to pry the door open. She succeeded. "There," Daring Do thought.

After the door was forced opened, Daring Do looked inside to see something amazing. The room was full of gemstones and gold. "Wow," Daring Do thought, "What a discovery."

Then suddenly, she heard something nearby. "What the?!" Daring Do Exclaimed. But it was too late for her to react as whoever was there knocked her out with a brick.

Hours later, Daring Do woke up. "Ugh," she groaned. "Ah," a voice said, "You've finally woken up." "What kind of a place is this?" Daring Do asked deliriously. "Glad that I've hit you just so that you can't think!" another voice said.

"What?" Daring Do groaned, finally realizing what is going on. "Allow me to introduce myself," a menacing sounding voice said. "What the?" Daring Do thought as she saw an earth pony walking into her sight. Some other ponies were with him.

"My name is Dr. Caballeron," the pony said, "Me and my ponies are here to steal your treasure." "What?" Daring Do exclaimed in a shocked voice.

"Don't play dumb, you dummy!" Dr. Caballeron said loudly, "Thanks to you, we're going to steal all the gold!" "Don't forget the gemstones," one pony said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dr. Caballeron said indignantly.

"Oh no," Daring Do thought, "What have I done?" "You know," Dr. Caballeron said, "I've couldn't have found that treasure room without your help, you know. You see, this is what I earned. So once again, thanks for your help."

"You'll never get away with this!" Daring Do said, "You pathetic burglars!" "You know what?" one of the henchponies said, "I think you need another nap."

"What?!" Daring Do said just as the henchpony knocked her out with a brick again. "Nighty night," he said and then he turned to Dr. Caballeron, "Hey, boss, I did a great job with her, didn't I?" "Shut your mouth!" Dr. Caballeron shouted, "Get the treasure loaded!"

"Right!" the henchpony said. So Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies prepared to steal all the gold and gemstones from the room, leaving Daring Do knocked unconscious.


	10. Daring Do Vs Dr Caballeron

Daring Do Vs Dr. Caballeron

Hours later, Daring Do woke up at an unknown location in the temple. "Ugh," she groaned, "It feels like I got hit in the head with a rock. Oh, wait a minute. I got hit in the head with a brick. Same thing. All right, got to get focused here."

Eventually, Daring Do got up. "Now what?" she thought to herself, removing her hat and rubbing her head, "Oh yeah! Dr. Caballeron and his creeps are getting away with the treasure! I got to stop them!" She looked at her surroundings. "Never been here before," Daring Do thought, "I've got to get to higher ground."

She managed to stand up and fly out of the room in which she is in and flew out of the temple as well. "All right," Daring Do said, "Now where are those thieves?" Eventually, Daring Do found the thieves, Dr. Caballeron and his goons to be precise. T

hey were all preparing to leave with all of the treasure that they've collected. It is no surprise to Daring Do that they've vandalized the temple in the process. "To the victor, go the spoils," Dr. Caballeron said. "Ok," his henchponies replied, "Whatever that means." "Let's go," said Dr. Caballeron.

"I don't think so, you dorky burglars!" Daring Do shouted, swooping into action. "What?!" Dr. Caballeron shouted as Daring Do flew all over the place. "How?!" Dr. Caballeron shouted, turning to two of his henchponies, "You two were supposed to tie her up!"

"Uh, what?" one of the henchponies replied. "Is hitting her in the head with a brick not enough?" another asked. "Are you an elephant?" another one asked. "You ponies are all a bunch of morons!" Dr. Caballeron shouted, "Now you morons stop her!"

"Ok," one of the henchponies replied and they tried to capture Daring Do. "Hey, stupid!" Daring Do called out, "Can you catch me? I'd like to see you try!" Of course, because all of Dr. Caballeron's henchponies are all Earth ponies, none of them can catch Daring Do.

"Now you try!" Daring Do said as she swooped down at the henchponies. Not one of them caught Daring Do and they ended up colliding into each other. "Try to get out of that mess!" Daring Do called out.

"You had your chance!" Dr. Caballeron shouted and he got out a gatling gun, "You simpletons had your chance! I'll get her myself!" "I knew it would come down to this," Daring Do said as Dr. Caballeron started blasting at Daring Do with his gun.

However, being a Pegasus pony, Daring Do dodged all the barrages of bullets. "Oh, come on, you oversized pigeon!" Dr. Caballeron shouted, starting to get frusterated.. "This is enough, you crook!" Daring Do shouted.

She picked up a boulder and smashed Dr. Caballeron's gatling gun. "Uh oh," Dr. Caballeron said as the remains of his now crushed gatling gun exploded.

The explosion literally sent Dr. Caballeron and all of his henchponies flying in the air. "Now!" Daring Do said, flying towards him, "Take this!" Daring Do started fighting Dr. Caballeron in midair, leaving his henchponies flying through the air until they landed in a lake.

"Now to teach you a lesson!" Daring Do said as she dropped Dr. Caballeron into a lake. "That ought to take care of him," Daring Do said, "Now to clean up the mess." And so, Daring Do decided to take all of the stolen treasures to another room in the temple.

Then she sealed it up, making sure that it is never discovered again. "That's another days work," Daring Do sighed as she finished her work, "Now, to wherever the wind takes me." And so Daring Do flew off, looking for more adventures.

Meanwhile, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies swam to the nearby lake shore. He was met up by his henchponies who had also swam to shore. "Had a nice swim?" one asked. "You know, Dr. Caballeron," another one said, "It is important that you know how to swim. Otherwise, you're a big looser."

"Ugh," Dr. Caballeron groaned, "I hate that Daring Do." "I thought she had ice cream," one henchpony said. "Grr!" Dr. Caballeron growled, "This is impossible! I blame you for this." "Did you mean stomping?" a henchpony asked. That's when they heard a stomping sound.

They all turned to see where it is coming from. It is Ahuizotl. "Well," Ahuizotl said, looking down at Dr. Caballeron, "What do I see? I think I smell Daring Do." "Oh, get out of my sight, rancid breath!" Dr. Caballeron shouted at Ahuizotl. "Hmm," Ahuizotl pondered, "Well, what are you really doing here then?"

"Do you not hear me?!" Dr. Caballeron screamed, "Get lost! I don't want your help! Ever!" Ahuizotl looked hurt. "Very well," Ahuizotl said at last, "I'll leave. But you'll never defeat that Daring Do." And so Ahuizotl prepared to walk away. Well, actually, he didn't leave.

"Wait," Dr. Caballeron said, changing his mind, "Sorry that I offended you." "Ok," Ahuizotl said, not leaving at all. "Let's team up," Dr. Caballeron said, "We can do something about that Daring Do together. Don't you agree, you fools?" "Uh, yes," Dr. Caballeron's henchponies agreed. "I'm glad that you've seen it my way," Ahuizotl smirked.


	11. Dark Campout

Dark Campout

That evening, after a fight with Dr. Callaberon and his cohorts, Daring Do decided to call it a day. "Well," she thought to herself, "At least the ruins and its treasures are secured. Now no pony, or thieves will ever invade it again. I think that's for the better."

So, Daring Do continued to wander around the hostile jungle for a few more minutes until she came across a clearing. "Ok," Daring Do thought, "Here's a good place to settle down for the night."

As she said that, Daring Do set up her camp site in this clearing. She set up her tent and started a small campfire. "Better not bring in Smokey the Bear for this," Daring Do chuckled to herself in a joking manner, "Oh, I try." Since Daring Do is all alone, this small camp of Daring Do doesn't feel like a normal campfire.

"Not much of a campfire activity with just one pony," Daring Do thought to herself, "Oh well, I'll make the best out of a dull situation." For the night, she decided to roast marshmallows. "Well," Daring Do thought to herself, "It is a sweet dinner."

Daring Do then looked up at the stars. "Wow," she said, "Princess Celestia has done a great job with the night. It looks wonderful. Congrats to her. Or is there another word for that?" After the marshmallows had been roasted, or sometimes burned completely, Daring Do had her tasty dinner.

"Or a sticky dinner," Daring Do said with a mouthful of melted marshmallows, "Maybe this isn't so bad after all." And Daring Do chuckled at everything she was saying. After that, Daring Do looked at the night sky. "Wow," she said, "Everything is so calm and quiet."

She continued to look at the night sky for another hour or two. Soon, it was nearly midnight. Daring Do thought it would be best if she went to bed right now. "All right," Daring Do thought to herself, it's time.

So, Daring Do put out the campfire and headed inside her tent to sleep. "Tomorrow," Daring Do said, "It'll be a long day. I can feel it in my wings." She then fell fast asleep.


	12. Jungle Rollers

Jungle Rollers

The next morning, Daring Do woke up to start a new day in the jungle. "That was a good night sleep," Daring Do said, waking up, "Now it's time to get going!" She packed up her things, put her tent away and ventured into another part of the jungle.

"All right!" Daring Do said, "Let's get going! Or I'm going! Through!" This time, she bashed her way through the thick bushes and branches. "What will be in store for me today?" Daring Do thought. That was when Daring Do then came across some ancient ruins.

"What the?" she thought, "What kind of place is this?" For a few minutes, Daring Do explored these mysterious and intriguing ruins. "I'd never though some ponies from long ago would built these temples," Daring Do thought to herself.

She was in a state of awe so much that she wasn't paying attention to where she is walking. Suddenly, Daring Do tripped on a small switch on the floor and there was a deep rumbling sound. "Uh oh!" Daring Do exclaimed, "Rolling donuts!" Actually, these were circle-like stones.

"Whatever they are," Daring Do said, "I'm out of here!" And thus, Daring Do started to run away from the rolling circle stones. "I think this is familiar," Daring Do thought to herself. Daring Do decided to not think about that anymore and continued to run away from the rolling stones.

"I sure hope this doesn't end in a splat ending!" Daring Do said as she continued to run from the stones, which seemed to be getting closer and closer to her. "I need to find a way out of this!" Daring Do exclaimed. That is when a huge rock that was in front of her came into her sight.

"Now!" Daring Do shouted and she jumped high into the air above the rock and the stones rolled underneath her. In the end, the rolling stones ended up crashing into the rock, smashing into millions of pieces upon impact.

"That was a close call!" Daring Do exclaimed, "Now onto more adventures that doesn't involve running away from stones!"

With that said, Daring Do flew off, searching for more adventures in the jungle, and she will find some.


	13. Day Of The Vine-Ids

Day Of The Vine-Ids

Still wandering around in the jungle, Daring Do continued to explore another part of the jungle south of Equestria. "All right," Daring Do said, "Now let's see what is going on now." So Daring Do ventured deeper into the jungle.

"All right," Daring Do said, "Time to go exploring! Or in this case, venturing! Whatever!" Daring Do explored this part of the jungle. Then suddenly, some giant vines shot out from the ground. "Oh, plant!" Daring Do exclaimed, knowing that she is in trouble. Daring Do realized that she was surrounded by huge, vicious vines.

"I think it's time that I do some weed-whacking!" Daring Do said out loud. That's when the vines started shooting at Daring Do like spears. "Time for some serious acting!" Daring Do shouted, "I mean action!" Daring Do kept on dodging the attack vines.

"This is going to get ugly!" Daring Do said as she continued to avoid the deadly vines. After minutes of dodging shat thorns and poisonous needles, Daring Do came up with an idea.

"Time to end this!" Daring Do said as she started to fly all over the place with the vines chasing her. Daring Do did loop-de-loops, somersaults and twist and turns.

"Never cared about these, haven't you, you big stupid weeds!" Daring Do shouted at the vines. The vines continued to chase after Daring Do until the attack vines ended up getting tangled with each other.

"Having a tangled problem, you hazardous poison ivy?" Daring Do asked the tangle-up mess of killer vines, "Well, next time, think before you attack a pony who is a Pegasus pony!" With that said, Daring Do flew off away from the vines.

"I really got to stop running into danger," Daring Do said to herself, "I need to find a better hobby for the story." However, Daring Do isn't out of the dangerous woods yet. Or the whole jungle in fact.

"It's time that I do something useful!" Daring Do said as she entered another part of the hostile jungle.


	14. Boulder Rash

Boulder Rash

Still deep in the jungle, Daring Do was searching for some more ancient ruins to explore. "Maybe I can learn about the ancient civilizations," Daring Do thought to herself, "Wait a minute! I do that!"

Even though Daring Do nearly became vine food last time, she wanted to continue exploring more ruins. Soon enough, Daring Do came across an abandoned fortress-like structure. "Wow," Daring Do said, "I wonder what this was for. Maybe I'll find out while exploring this place."

So, Daring Do looked around this ruined fortress. "Wow," Daring Do said, "The ancient ponies who once lived here really outdone themselves for their day." Daring Do was amazed. But then it happened again. Intrigued by the appearance, Daring Do accidentally pressed a switch.

"Oh, not again," Daring Do groaned as a wall opened up to revealed a lot of boulders. "Oh rock head!" Daring Do exclaimed as the boulders started rolling towards her. "This isn't my day!" Daring Do said as she started to run away from the boulders.

The boulders started crashing behind her. "I need to find a way out of this!" Daring Do exclaimed.

Up ahead, one of Dr. Cabellion's henchpony was walking around. Then Daring Do ran into him. "Out of my way!" she shouted and pushed the henchpony aside. "What did she do to me?" the henchpony asked.

He was too late as he saw the boulders and they struck him like a bowling ball. "Strike," the flattened henchpony groaned. "I need to stop doing this!" Daring Do said. Suddenly, there was a pit up ahead.

"Here!" Daring Do shouted and she jumped over the big pit and the boulders crashed into the pit and piled up upon each other. "That was close!" Daring Do exclaimed, "I should know better! I need to watch out for traps and their switches!"

And so Daring Do left and she decided to be more careful of what she messes around with.

"I don't like this!" the henchpony said, "Paper. Blat!" "Oh, shut up, you idiot!" Dr. Cabellion shouted as he arrived to see his flattened henchpony.

Well, most of the time.


	15. Dark Enemy Close By

Dark Enemy Close By

By now, Daring Do had just escaped from a pile of rolling boulders. "Whew!" Daring Do exclaimed, "Next time, I am going to think before I do something like that ever again! Which means don't do that again!"

And with that said, Daring Do continued venturing into the jungles. However, nearby, Daring Do was being spied on by a group of vengeful ponies. Their leader is the most vicious of them all. "All right," he said, "Who dares to sneak into my part of the jungle?"

"How about we're?" one of his henchponies asked. "Shut up!" the leader said, "I don't need a stupid answer from you, brainless!" "Sorry," the henchpony said. "Listen!" the leader said, "My name is Stalwart Stallion, and I will challenge this intruder! Let it be known that I will be the ultimate winner! Me!"

"What about us?" one of the henchponies asked. "I said shut your muzzle!" the leader of the group, named Stalwart Stallion. "Sorry," the henchpony said nervously. "Ok, the time is drawing near," said Stalwart Stallion, "We shall give the so-called guest a big surprise."

"Ok, we shall do whatever you want, m-" one henchpony said before another silenced him. "Shh!" he said, "You know how Stalwart reacts if you call him that!" "Sorry," the henchpony said, "Maybe I should be called Gilbert."

"Enough!" Stalwart Stallion shouted, "The intruder is drawing near! We shall strike soon!" "How about?" one henchpony said. The other ponies just ignored him.

Meanwhile, Daring Do continued to explore the jungle. "Well," Daring Do said, "Looks like today, something is going to go on, and I know it's not my hat stains." Daring Do kept on walking around until she heard something nearby.

"Looks like I'm not alone," Daring Do said in an alert manner, "Looks like I got some work to do." Daring Do is waiting for something to happen. She then heard a sharp noise and looked at her left wing.

"Oh, bonkers," Daring Do exclaimed, noticing a tranquilizer dart, "Now what?"


	16. Now The Dark Enemy

Now The Dark Enemy

Daring Do continued to explore the dark parts of the jungle until she got a tranquilizer darin in her left wing. "Ok," she thought, "Now what?" Daring Do immediately removed the dart, but he left wing got disabled.

"This is not good," Daring Do said when she was suddenly surrounded by malicious henchponies. "What?!" Daring Do cried as the henchponies surrounded her. "This is impossible!" Daring Do shouted. "No," a voice said, "It's not!" "What?" Daring Do exclaimed.

The voice belonged to Stalwart Stallion. "Who are you?" Daring Do asked in a demanding voice as the leader walked towards her. "Stalwart Stallion," the villainous pony answered, "And today, if you try to stop me, I swear that you will get hurt. I meant to say, I am to break your bones!"

"Why?" Daring Do asked. "You've trespassed into my territory!" Stalwart Stallion shouted, "And now, you're going to pay dearly! Get ready to maim her! I want serious harm done to her, you idiots!" And the henchponies did. They got out their guns.

"Well," said Daring Do, "How about this!" daring Do kicked a rock and it hit a tree. The tree fell onto the henchponies. "I've should have shouted 'timber'," said Daring Do. "Damn it!" Stalwart Stallion shouted. Daring Do kicked him in the face.

"That hurt!" Stalwart Stallion said. "You want to try me?" Daring Do asked. "Sure!" Stalwart Stallion replied. "Bring it on, Mojo!" Daring Do said out loud. This made Stalwart Stallion very angry.

"Don't you dare call me Mojo!" Stalwart Stallion shouted, "To hell with you!" "Oh, that pony shouldn't have called him that," one hecnhpony said. Stalwart Stallion took out a gun and began firing it at Daring Do.

"Holy cowfish!" Daring Do exclaimed as she dodged the gunshots, "I need to find a way out of this!" Then she noticed something. A bundle of TNTs "Dynamite?" Daring Do said, noticing some TNTs nearby.

Stalwart Stallion aimed his gun at Daring Do once again. Quickly, Daring Do lit the TNTs and threw it towards Stalwart Stallion's gun.

It exploded, knocking him and his henchponies backwards. "Ok," Daring Do shouted, "That takes care of you, Mojo!" And Daring Do ran off.

"Curse that Daring Do!" Stalwart Stallion shouted. "So your real name is Mojo?" one henchpony asked. Stalwart Stallion bashed him on the head. "Ow!" the henchpony cried.


	17. Death Glider

Death Glider

After Daring Do escaped from Stalwart Stallion and his henchponies, she ran to a nearby cliff area in the jungle. "Ok," Daring Do said, "Now I think it's time to make a getaway! Except this is a high cliff and that is a long way down. I need to think of some way to get down. But what?"

Daring Do knew that she can't fly properly with one of her wings disabled by the tranquilizer dart from earlier. "I need to think of something fast!" Daring Do said as looked around to see if there is something she could use.

"What can there be?" Daring Do thought to herself, "Wait a minute, there's giant palm leaves. And of course, sticks and large branches. That's it!" Daring Do immediately gathered up the items. "A glider!" Daring Do declared, "That's the flying tool!"

And so, Daring Do started to build her gliding device. "Need to get the tools and items together," Daring Do said as she put her glider together. She even found huge leaves for the lift. "Lift is more important," said Daring Do.

In an hour, Daring Do had gotten her glider built. "Now to test this baby out," Daring Do said. Soon, Daring Do got a running start and jumped off at the end of the cliff. In a few seconds, her glider worked "Now it's working!" Daring Do said excitedly.

She dodged many of the obstacles while gliding down the way. "This is so much fun!" Daring Do shouted, I would like to do this more often!" Soon, Daring Do dodged the last monster. "That was a gliding job well done," Daring Do said and in no time at all, Daring Do made it safely down to the ground and then discarded her glider.

"Now it's time that I continued on with my journey," she said as she walked forward.

Meanwhile, Stalwart Stallion's henchponies looked saw Daring Do gliding away. "Mojo isn't going to be happy about this," One henchpony said. "My name is Stalwart, you moron!" Stalwart Stallion shouted at his pony and hit him in the head.

"Ow!" the henchpony cried.


	18. Jungle Rollers Of Death

Jungle Rollers Of Death

Later that day, Daring Do continued on with her journey through the jungles. "Now where to go?" Daring Do thought to herself, "Maybe this way." Daring Do venture down another pathway through the jungle.

Of course, she still couldn't fly, on the account of her left wing still being disabled. Nonetheless, she came across another abandoned temple. "Another ancient city," Daring Do said, "This is peculiar." So, Daring Do began to explore these ruins.

"Man," Daring Do said, "These ancient ponies sure know how to live." Daring Do was amazed by these ruins. However, once again, Daring Do made a mistake. She pressed one lever on a structure and a nearby wall opened up to reveal heavy stone wheels.

"Uh oh," Daring Do exclaimed. Then huge spikes burst out of the big wheels. "Rolling circles stones!" Daring Do said, "With spikes!" Daring Do wasted no time of running away as the stones started to roll towards her.

"Not again!" Daring Do exclaimed, "And my wing is still disabled! So now what?!" So Daring Do continued to run away.

Meanwhile, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies started to search for Daring Do. "Keep an eye out," Dr. Caballeron said seriously, "We need to find her! And make her pay for what she did to me!" "Don't you mean us?" a henchpony asked. "Shut your hole!" Dr. Caballeron shouted.

Suddenly, Daring Do ran by and pushed him aside. "What the hell?!" Dr. Caballeron exclaimed, only to get squished by the rolling spiked stone. "Ugh!" he groaned as Daring Do ran off the rolling stones still chasing her.

"Luckily, you weren't needled," one henchpony said. "Shut up!" Dr. Caballeron shouted. Daring Do came up with a plan. "I have one shot at this!" Daring Do exclaimed. Daring Do immediately grabbed a vine and swung around a tree, dodging the spiked rolling stones. The stones ended up crashing into a Cliffside and destroyed each other.

"It's done now!" Daring Do said, "Now it's time for a break!" And Daring Do walked off to wherever she is going next. Just to take a short break. "Ok," Daring do said, "That was too much excitement."


	19. Break Interrupted

Break Interrupted

Soon enough, Daring Do entered a safe place in the jungle where she could rest her hooves and wings. "All right," Daring Do said, "It's time that I take a long rest, and I really do mean a long rest."

First, Daring Do found a place to settle down. "Now I need to come up with a plan," Daring Do said, "But first, I need a rest." And thus, daring Do settle down in this bare part of the jungle.

"Now I need to think about what I'm going to do next," Daring Do said, "I can't keep sitting around like a sitting duck. I need to act quick or some enemy will come and find me. What happens next is not going to be pretty."

So Daring Do started to draw some figures in the dirt. "I need to come up with a plan," Daring Do said, "And I could start up some ideas with these. She drew one idea and started working on another.

"This might be helpful," Daring Do said as she drew another figure. She was about to draw some more when suddenly. "Oh no!" Daring Do exclaimed as she was suddenly surrounded by Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies. "Hello," Dr. Caballeron said, "Daring Do the annoying punkhead!"

"I know this is going to be painful," Daring Do said. Then Dr. Caballeron noticed some drawing in the ground. "This looks like you, boss," a henchpony said.

"Shut your hole, stupid!" Dr. Caballeron shouted at his henchpony, "I look nothing like that, you moron!" "Well," said Daring Do, "I was enjoying my break. I was telling a story. Too bad you don't have the patience that you had to interrupt in the middle of my story!"

"How about I end your story for good, Daring Don't?!" Dr. Caballeron shouted, "Permanently!" Daring Do prepared for the worst.


	20. Dr Caballeron's Vengeance

Dr. Caballeron's Vengeance

Right now, Daring Do is once again being confronted by Dr. "Oh no," Daring Do groaned, "Not you again." "Yes, it's me, you oversized pterodactyl!" Dr. Caballeron shouted, "I will destroy you! Prepare to say your final words, freak!"

"Next time," Daring Do said, "Watch your mouth! I'll take you on!" "Smart words!" Dr. Caballeron shouted as he got out a shotgun, "Put them to good use!" "I will!" Daring Do said as she dodged Dr. Caballeron's gunshots. "Impressive," Dr. Caballeron said.

"Try better than that, you looser!" Daring Do said to Dr. Caballeron. "You irked me beyond belief!" Dr. Caballeron's shouted, "Even if you can't fly!" "Good!" Daring Do said as she dodged even more gunshots.

"I'll hunt you down, you flying freak!" Dr. Caballeron shouted as he continued to fire more at Daring Do. "Don't you get tired of the same move, Dr. Cow!" Daring Do said. "Shut your mouth!" Dr. Caballeron shouted, "Help me out, you pathetic piles of waste!"

"Ok," one of the henchponies said and they got out shotguns, too. "Ok," Daring Do said, "This game is getting old." "We're not playing a game!" the henchponies shouted and they open fire on Daring Do. Luckily, Daring Do dodged the gunshots, as usual.

"Now I need to figure out how to get rid of these creeps," Daring Do thought to herself. Then she saw the edge of the cliff. "I got an idea," Daring Do said, "Hey, you lamebrains, how about you try and get me?!" "We will!" Dr. Caballeron said and the ponies started firing at the ground in anger.

"Where are you really aiming at?" Daring Do asked in a taunting voice, "Blind mules?" "What?!" Dr. Caballeron shouted and then, they heard a deep rumbling sound.

They all realized what is going on. "Uh, blast it!" Dr. Caballeron growled. The ground underneath Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies collapsed and they were sent sliding down the hill.

"Have a nice fall!" Daring Do shouted as she walked safely away. "I'll get you for this, Daring Do!" Dr. Caballeron cried as he crashed down to the ground with his henchponies. "Wee!" one henchpony exclaimed, "Let's go again! Let's go again! Let's go again!" "Shut up!" Dr. Caballeron shouted.


	21. Night Skies

Night Skies

Later that day, Daring Do got settled down. "That wasn't fun," Daring Do thought to herself, "Being attacked by those vicious enemies in one day. Not fun at all. At least I can get some shuteye now. I really need it."

So once again, Daring Do got out her tent and sleeping bag and prepared for the night. "Now what's going on at night tonight?" Daring Do thought to herself, "Let me see. Oh, yeah. The usual."

Daring Do looked at the night skies and saw a spectacular sight. "Wow," Daring Do thought, "A shower of comets. I heard they are not part of Equestria. It's an amazing sight." The shower of foreign comets was a marvelous sight for Daring Do that night. "I think," Daring Do thought, "I should write a story. I know what to write."

For one of her upcoming books, Daring Do thought it be best to write a story inspired by the comets in the night sky.

"That will make it a great story," Daring Do said, "But I need to find a way to somehow fit it perfectly with all of the other stories. I mean, when I'm not getting harassed by Ahuizotl or Caballeron or any other creeps like them. Don't worry, I'll figure it out somehow. But still, what an amazing sight!"

And so, Daring Do continued to stare at the night skies and of course, the comet showers for most of the night, getting inspirations from the magical sight. Daring Do thought it has one of them most amazing sights she'd ever seen since her fillyhood days. "Wow," Daring Do thought as she gazed at the skies.

After watching the night skies for an hour or two, Daring Do decided to call it a night and went to sleep, preparing for tomorrow. "Let me live for tomorrow," Daring Do said with a smile before she fell asleep.


	22. Slingshot

Slingshot

The next morning, Daring Do woke up to another day. As usual, she put away her night time equipment and got ready to go out. "Ok," Daring Do said, "Now let's see what's in store today. I can't wait for an adventure of today!"

After having a short breakfast, Daring Do set out on another wild adventure in the hostile jungles south of Equestria. Also, by now, her left wing is better and she could fly again. "Godo," Daring Do thought.

Nearby, a mysterious pony was spying on Daring Do, waiting to strike. "Another prey for me," the mysterious pony said, "I can't wait!" Daring Do was oblivious to what will happen. "Ok," Daring Do said, "What now?"

That's when a sharp blade was flung at Daring Do Luckily, she dodged it. "What's going on?!" Daring Do asked seriously, "Who's there?! Show yourself!" "I will!" the strange pony said, walking out of the shadows and into Daring Do's sight.

"Who are you?" Daring Do asked the stranger. "Call me Slingshot," the thief answered, "And it's too late to stop me now, you oversized stork!" "Well," said Daring Do, "Things just got a lot more interesting today. Bring it on, rancid breath!"

"Don't insult me!" Slingshot shouted, throwing more blades at Daring Do, but she dodged them. "Fool!" Slingshot shouted. "You're the fool," Daring Do said to Slingshot. "Shut up!" Slingshot shouted. "I have an idea," said Daring Do, "Is your aim stupid?"

"Why you!" Slingshot shouted and he threw even more blades at Daring Do. That is when both ponies heard a deep rumbling sound. "Thank you," said Daring Do, "You big idiot!" "Uh oh," said Slingshot.

The ground suddenly, collapsed underneath him and he slid down the mountainside. "Have a nice journey!" Daring Do shouted, "And now, I'm on my way!" Daring Do left.

"I'll have my revenge!" Slingshot shouted as soon as he recovered. "Who is this looser?" Ahuizotl asked as he approached Slingshot. "I am Slingshot!" Slingshot shouted. "Heh!" Ahuizotl laughed, "You're nothing but a looser to me!"

"You shut your hole!" Slingshot shouted, only to have Ahuizotl grab him with his tail hand. "I say you don't belong in my jungle!" Ahuizotl said, "Now get out of here, you stupid looser!"

And thus, Ahuizotl threw Slingshot away with full force, sending him far away from the jungle. "Now," Ahuizotl said, "Things are about to get interesting."


	23. Daring Do And The Injured Goose

Daring Do And The Injured Goose

After dealing with a rather pathetic enemy, Daring Do continued to wander around. "All right, that looser is out of the way," Daring Do said to herself, "Now what's in store for me today?" Daring Do continued to wander around, looking for some action.

"Now what will happen today?" Daring Do said as she continued walking further and further into the jungles. And that is when Daring Do heard something kind of familiar. "What's that?" Daring Do asked herself. She then spotted an injured goose on the dirt path.

"Oh, hey, little bird," Daring Do said, "Are you okay?" Daring Do said to the goose. Daring Do could see that the goose isn't. One of its wing is broken. "Oh, you poor thing," Daring Do said to the goose, walking towards it, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

The goose noticed Daring Do walking towards her and prepared to attack. However, its injured wing prevented it from doing anything. "Stop," Daring Do said, "Don't! You'll only make things worse for yourself. Please stop."

So the goose stopped and Daring Do managed to pick up the injured goose and started carrying it away. "I'll take care of you," Daring Do said to the goose. At first the goose hesitated, but soon Daring Do earned its trust.

"I'll take care of you," Daring Do said when she felt a deep rumbling sound. She knew what it is. "A rockslide?!" Daring Do exclaimed. She saw the boulders crashing towards her. "Hold on!" Daring Do exclaimed as she carefully placed the goose onto her back and started running from the crashing boulders.

"This is going to be rough!" Daring Do exclaimed, "I need to go faster so we don't get cooked! That came out all wrong." Then, suddenly, Daring Do had an idea. She managed to fly above the crashing boulders. "Don't worry," Daring Do said to the goose, "I'll take care of you."

So as the boulders continued crashing below them, Daring Do took the injured goose to a safe spot in the jungle and rest there. She immediately tended to the goose's injured wing.

"This will fix you up nice and good," Daring Do said to the goose as she wrapped the goose's wing in a bandage. "You'll just have to wait until you're better again," Daring Do said to the goose. And so, the goose had no choice, but to agree with Daring Do.


	24. Healing Goose

Healing Goose

So, Daring Do took an injured goose to a place where she knows that she'll be safe. "There you go," said Daring Do, "It'll be okay now." She comforted the goose's injured wing with a brace.

"Now don't move it too much," Daring Do told the goose, "Just keep it still and you'll be flying again real soon. Don't move your wing around too much, okay?" The goose agreed.

"You know," said Daring Do, "I broke my wing once. It happened as soon as I came here. I was escaping from some hostile plants and on my way out, I was hit by a rockslide and a boulder crushed my wing. I thought it happened during my crash landing in the first place. Anyway, after that I couldn't fly for a while. But that didn't stop me from going onto an adventure, my first adventure and stopping an enemy from getting his way!"

The goose was impressed with Daring Do's story. "I did manage to escape a lava filled temple and outsmart Ahuizotl," Daring Do went on, "And got away with the sacred sapphire stone. After that, I've came here multiple times. And had many fun, not fun, actually, great adventures!"

The goose was amazed even more. "Ok, how about I stay here and take care of you?" Daring Do, "My adventures can be put on hold just for you." The goose was hesitant, but it decided to accept Daring Do's wish and kind offer. Besides, it knew that it was for its own good anyway.

So, Daring Do fed the goose and took care of it for weeks. It was a simple job, but Daring Do didn't mind at all. She knew that she was being helpful. "I know it's the right thing to do," Daring Do said. As time went on, the goose got to know Daring Do even more and thus, they became friends.

One of the best things that they've ever done is exchange stories about their daily lives.

The goose enjoyed the one about Daring Do thinking that she believed that Princess Celestia lives on the moon as a filly. The goose laughed with Daring Do about that story. The two had a wonderful time together.

Finally, after several weeks, the goose's wing has been completely healed and Daring Do finally set the goose free out into the wild. The goose was sad to leave Daring Do at first, but I knew that it must go now. Without hesitation, the goose took off.

It's wing that was injured managed to help the goose fly this time. "Take care, goose," Daring Do called out to the flying goose, "You take care of yourself now, okay?" The goose honked in reply.

"Fly well, friend," Daring Do said to the happy goose. The goose made one last swoop down towards Daring Do just to say goodbye before flying off into the wild. "Take care," Daring Do said with a smile.


	25. Ahuizotl's Next Vengeance

Ahuizotl's Next Vengeance

Sometime later that week, after taking care of an injured goose and setting it free, Daring Do was once again by herself. "Ok," Daring Do thought, "Now what's the next story?" Daring Do was in her thoughts when suddenly, Ahuizotl showed up right in front of her.

"Ahuizotl!" Daring Do exclaimed, "What?!" "Enough speech, Daring Do!" Ahuizotl shouted, "You have caused me enough trouble! A while ago!" "Yeah!" Daring Do replied, "So what? You had to be stopped!"

"And now, Daring Do-over!" Ahuizotl said, "It's time that I stop you! Permanently! Prepare yourself!" "Oh, I'm prepared, Daring Do said, "Now you prepare yourself, Ahuizotl, for the time of your life!" "Oh, I'm prepared," Ahuizotl said, "To destroy you! And I'll have a blast!"

"Thus, Ahuizotl charged towards Daring Do. "In your dreams, fat boy!" Daring Do called back and the two got into a big fight. "Try me!" Ahuizotl said as they threw punches at each other, but missed. At one point, Daring Do was able to stomp onto Ahuizotl's face.

"Argh, you'll pay for that!" Ahuizotl exclaimed. "Enough talk!" Daring Do shouted, "We settle this now!" "Good!" Ahuizotl said, "I shall fix you!" And he threw even more punches at Daring Do, but missed. "Try again, you moron!" Daring Do exclaimed.

"That's it!" Ahuizotl shouted as he slammed his fist onto the ground. Suddenly, the ground underneath him collapsed and he ended up being buried in a massive landslide and several fallen trees. "I'm glad that you're not as bright as you think you are, Ahuizotl!" Daring Do shouted as she flew away, "Enjoy your burial grounds!"

Ahuizotl soon emerged from the wreckage. "This isn't over yet, Daring Do!" Ahuizotl shouted, shaking his fist at Daring Do, "You're going to pay for this! I swear it!" Luckily, Daring Do got safely away. "Ok," she said, "That was close, and now it's time that I need to think about what I'm going to do next."

So for the moment, Daring Do decided to leave the jungle to take a short break. "Now it's time that I publish my upcoming book anyway," Daring Do said, "And by, do I have a lot of stories to tell!" So, Daring Do flew back to the cities, happy with the stories that she is going to tell and the book that she is going to publish.

"Somehow," Daring Do thought, "I heard that a magical empire has magically returned. I'll figure that out later."


	26. Try Another Break For Another Start

Try Another Break For Another Start

After another run-in with Ahuizotl, Daring Do returned to her hometown and got her next book published. Then, days later, she returned to the base of the hostile jungle. "All right," Daring Do said, "Now it's time that I should think of what to do next. What will my next adventure be?"

Sitting outside of the jungle, Daring Do stared into the wilderness. Or perhaps jungle nature. "Maybe it's best if the jungle nature stays inside the jungle," Daring Do thought, "It's not like some ancient hostile group inside can create a board game that brings hostile jungle nature into the normal world. I mean what are the odds of that?"

After a few minutes, Daring Do finally prepared to make her next move. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance," a voice said. "Who's there?" Daring Do said in response. That's when an earth pony approached Daring Do. "Please," the pony said, "I mean no harm or interference. I would like to provide you of some assistance."

"Ok," said Daring Do, "First of all, who are you?" "Well," the pony said, "My name is Victor. I was just minding my own business when I saw you out here." "Ok," said Daring Do, "Victor, well, maybe it would be better now if you continued minding your own business. I'm going on another adventure." "Yes," said Victor, "I see."

"Yes," said Daring Do, "And soon, you'll see me go into the jungle to start a new adventure!" "Right," said Victor, "And I wish you good luck on whatever you're going to do." "Thanks," said Daring Do. And Victor prepared to walk away.

"I'll do whatever I do," he told Daring Do, "But I'll be happy to help you out with whatever you'll be doing." "Ok," said Daring Do. And Victor walked away.

However, he decided to stay for an extra few minutes just to watch Daring Do walk into the jungle, ready to face whatever may lie in wait for her. "I do wish her good luck," Victor said, "And was she serious on what she had said before?"


End file.
